


Day 21: Coherent

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fictober 2020 [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fictober 2020, Implied Sexual Content, Little bit of angst, M/M, clubs, just a hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: With a firm resolution that Logan had never before felt at a place like this, Logan set down his drink and made his way past the tables, towards the dance floor. The man in red grinned at him and beckoned him closer, and he went, like a fish caught on a line.The crowd seemed to part for him, and he soon found himself in the man’s arms, being moved to the heavy beat of the music, being kissed by a stranger. It was the most intoxicating thing Logan had ever experienced.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062
Kudos: 34





	Day 21: Coherent

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short!!! I just haven't had much motivation lately. Oof. F in the chat, amiright?

The bass pounded in his ears, and he took another sip of his drink. The lights were low, flashing over the dancefloor but hard to see in by the bar. 

Then he saw him, bathed in a red spotlight, surrounded by a crowd of men practically begging for his attention. The man’s eyes were locked on Logan’s, despite the low light in the corner he had chosen. They were gorgeous, big and brown and lined with red eyeliner and glitter. Logan’s throat went dry, and he took another sip of his drink. 

And then the man _winked_. 

With a firm resolution that Logan had never before felt at a place like this, Logan set down his drink and made his way past the tables, towards the dance floor. The man in red grinned at him and beckoned him closer, and he went, like a fish caught on a line. 

The crowd seemed to part for him, and he soon found himself in the man’s arms, being moved to the heavy beat of the music, being kissed by a stranger. It was the most intoxicating thing Logan had ever experienced. 

~~

Logan’s first coherent thought upon waking up was ‘fuck’. His second thought was ‘where am I?’ followed quickly by ‘did I go home from the club with someone?’

A quick searching hand on the bed beside him didn’t say anything, other than that this was a much bigger bed than his own, and whomever he’d been lying with had been up for some time. 

There was an impression in the mattress, but the sheets were getting cold, so he assumed his paramour for the night had taken one look at him in the light of day and bolted. 

Logan sighed and sat up, pulling the sheets off of himself. The least he could do would be to clean up his mess and get out, leaving his host free to come back to his own bedroom. 

Then the door opened, and Logan pulled the sheets back over his bare form, as a man came in, whistling a chirpy tune and carrying a tray. 

He lit up when he saw Logan.

“Oh, good morning! I wasn’t sure you’d be up, we were quite active last night. I hope you like pancakes?” He held up the tray, and Logan could now see it had a healthy stack of pancakes on it, as well as a glass of orange juice.

“I- I do. I just- I assumed you would not want me to stay.”

The man smiled self-deprecatingly and put the tray down.

“I mean, you can stay if you want? If you don’t, now that you’ve seen me in the daylight, I totally understand, I-“

Logan held up a hand to cut the man off.

“First, do not be ridiculous. You are the most stunning man I have ever seen, both in the club and out of it. Secondly, of _course_ I want to stay. You have been nothing but kind to me.”

The man’s smile turned real and large, and he swooped down to peck a kiss on Logan’s lips. 

“You’re the best, truly! My name is Roman, if you didn’t remember from last night. You’re Logan, right?”

Logan nodded, smiling dumbly up at the beautiful man standing above him. 

“Nice to meet you! Now, eat your pancakes, and then we can have a long talk about what are expectations are next.”

The pancakes were delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
